1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies and, more particularly, to a power supply with an interface for AC and DC signals.
2. Related Prior Art
AC/DC power supplies and DC/DC power supplies are commonly used in our everyday life. For convenience, there have been power supplies as combination of an AC/DC power supply with a DC/DC power supply. Because of difference in input signals, such a power supply uses separate AC-input and DC-input interfaces. Based on the type of the input signals, one of the interfaces is selected, and this is inconvenient, and negatively affects the look of such a power supply.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.